Edmond (Dumbo)
Filip Zebic Movie Spoof in Parody Walt Disney of "Dumbo" Cast: *Dumbo - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Fievel (An American Tale) *Mrs. Jumbo - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Ringmaster - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Casey Junior - Airplane (Elmo's World) *Mr. Stork - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) *The Storks - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Giraffes - Adult Simba and Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Lions - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Gorillas - Lucfier (Cinderella) *Bears - The Berenstain Bears *Kangaroos - Littlefoot,Cera,Ducky,Spike,Petrie,Chomper and Ruby (The Land Before Time) *Tigers - Rafael (RIO), Big Mama (The Fox And The Hound) and Kessie (Pooh) *Zebras - Donald Duck And Daisy Duck (Disney) *Camels - Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Alice In Wonderland) *Hippos - Tantor (Tarzan), Winfred (The Jungle Book) and Phanpy (Pokemon) *Monkeys - Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Hyenas - Sid (Toy Story) *Ostriches - The Furious Five (Kung Fu Panda) *Elephant 1 - Wendy (Peter Pan) *Elephant 2 - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Elephant 3 - May (Pokemon) *Elephant 4 - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Elephant 5 - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 6 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 7 - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Elephant 8 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 9 - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Elephant 10 - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Elephant 11 - Anna (Frozen) *Elephant 12 - Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) *Elephant 13 - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 14 - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Roustabouts Men - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *The Band - Various Animals *Other Boys - Birds (RIO) *Smitty the Bully - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon Series) (LEAVE SAILOR MOON ALONE OR I WILL KILL YOU) *Ringmaster's Guards - Heffalumps And Woozles (Pooh) *Joe - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Clowns - Wolves (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Pink Elephants - Marmosets (RIO) *Jim Crow - Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) *Precher Crow - Zazu (The Lion King) *Fat Crow - Jeremy (The Secret Of NIMH) *Straw Hat Crow - Blu (RIO) *Glasses Crow - Biyomon (Digimon) Scenes *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Rooster" *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 2 - "Airplane"/Rocky Rhodes Brings a Delivery For Sawyer *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 3 - Edmond's Appearance *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 4 - "Song of the Rhino Guards" *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 5 - The Parade *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 6 - Edmond's Bath/Mother and Son Bond *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 7 - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon Nearly Kills Edmond/Sawyer Dies *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 8 - The Gossips/Fievel's Appearnce *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 9 - Fievel meet Edmond/Captain Hook's Idea *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 10 - In Captain Hook's Tent *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 11 - Pyramid Of Fourteen Princesses *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 12 - The Aftermath *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 13 - Edmond and The Wolves/Fievel and Mrs. Brisby Almost Forgot *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 14 - "Baby Mine" *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 15 - "The Pooh Friends Song"/Edmond Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 16 - "Marmosets on Parade (Funky Monkey)" *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 17 - Meet the Bird Brothers/"When I See An Elephant Fly" *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 18 - The Hard Life for Edmond/The Magic Feather *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 19 - The Flight Test *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 20 - The Surprising Finale/"When I See An Elephant Fly" (Reprise)" *Edmond (Dumbo) Part 21 - You're Just My Love Music Video (from Sailor Moon) Category:Filip Zebic Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs